<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Luckiest Woman Alive by Zoe_Grimm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082141">The Luckiest Woman Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm'>Zoe_Grimm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nervousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma asks Regina out on a date but gets the jitters before they go out. Snow is there and tries to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Luckiest Woman Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I actually watched the series so don't ask me where this is in the time line, lol. Relatively early on I guess. Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I must have been mad", she said to herself, "<em>mad. Insane. Bonkers. </em>Someone call the friendly people with the white coats and straitjackets, because I should be institutionalised".</p><p>She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, chiding herself: "what was I THINKING?"</p><p>"Emma", a voice behind her said, and the cool bottle almost slipped from Emma's grasp.</p><p>"Jesus", she said, "give a girl a little warning! I'm too young to have a heart attack".</p><p>Snow looked at Emma in a way that Emma had come to think of as the <em>stern parent </em>look. </p><p>"What's the matter, Emma?", her mother asked. </p><p>Without conscious thought, Emma felt her walls come up. It wasn't too late to cancel, was it? In fact a spontaneous trip to a land called Far Far Away sounded like a perfect idea right now. A weekend escape. People did that, right? She would simply have to call Regina, and cancel, and... the mere thought of that phone call made her stomach twist uncomfortably. </p><p>With a very unconvincing smile, she turned around and said, "it's nothing, Mary Margaret - I mean, mom", she corrected when she saw the look on the other woman's face. "I'm fine".</p><p>If Emma's super power had worked on herself, it would have gone through the roof right now. But then again, she already knew she was lying to herself. And apparently, so did Snow. </p><p>"What is it?", Snow asked again, with a look on her face that somehow managed to be concerned, gentle and exasperated at the same time.</p><p>"It's nothing, real-"</p><p>"Emma".</p><p>"Fiiineeee", Emma gave in, taking a long swig of her beer, trying to swallow down the ever rising desire to run. With a deep sigh, she admitted: "It's Regina. We're going out tonight. Like a date", she added, when Snow didn't seem to get it at first.</p><p>"<em>Oh", </em>the other woman said, and Emma got to watch her mother trying to wrap her head around the fact that her only daughter was going out with <em>her </em>stepmother in real time. </p><p>But then she remembered, "but... I thought this was something you wanted? Haven't you been after a chance to get to know Regina better ever since you arrived?"</p><p>"Wait", Emma said, perplexed, "you <em>knew?</em>"</p><p>"Emma, please", Snow said, with a small smile, "I may be oblivious sometimes, but I'm not blind. I think half the town knows by now".</p><p>"Great", Emma groaned, "that makes it <em>so </em>much better. As if it weren't difficult enough to ask the Mayor out in a town where everyone knows everyone."</p><p>"Where are you taking her?", Snow asked, seemingly unconcerned.</p><p>"That little Italian place. I think it's the closest thing Storybrooke has to an actual restaurant. It's not like I could take her to Granny's for this".</p><p>"Why not?", Snow asked.</p><p>"Because she's REGINA! Classy, refined, probably eats nothing but kale salad all day Regina, mayor of Storybrooke, and I'm..."</p><p>Snow looked at her expectantly, and eventually, Emma spilled out: "I'm me. Just me. I'm not fancy, or educated, or a mayor or queen or anything. I'm a bailbondsperson. And a runaway. What could she ever want with me."</p><p>"Oh, Emma", Snow said, her face anguished now, taking a step closer, but Emma took a step back. </p><p>"I'm nothing".</p><p>"You're not nothing", Snow protested, "you <em>are </em>royalty! You were born a princess, remember?"</p><p>"I don't feel like royalty, or a princess", Emma grumbled, and they looked at each other knowing full well that it would always come right down to this:</p><p>The fact that Snow and Charming had had to send Emma away. All because of a woman whose darkness had consumed an entire realm. A darkness which Snow was responsible for...</p><p>All of a sudden, she came to a decision, and told Emma: "give me your phone".</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Now, please".</p><p>Confused, Emma handed over her phone, and watched Snow dial out a number, then listened as the call was put through. </p><p>On the second ring, the person on the other end picked up. </p><p>"Emma", a voice said, a voice so very different from her mother's, low, melodious, with a tinge of concern. </p><p>"Is something the matter?"</p><p>"This is Mary Margaret", Emma's mother said, and Emma thought she could see the displeasure cross Regina's face all the way across town. </p><p>"What can I do for you, Miss Blanchard", Regina replied coolly, but Snow didn't waste any time taking up the insult.</p><p>"You want to go out with my daughter, don't you?"</p><p>Next to Snow, Emma flushed and died of shame. Next thing she knew, Snow would ask Regina about her intentions. </p><p>"I'm not sure how that is any of your business, Miss-"</p><p>"Answer the question, Regina".</p><p>There was a long pause, and then:</p><p>"Yes. I want to go out with Emma tonight".</p><p>"And do you mind that she was not raised in a palace and has pursued a different career since then?"</p><p>"I - no, of course not", came the reply. </p><p>"Great! I'll hand over the phone now".</p><p>And suddenly, Snow was gone, and Emma stood there with the phone in one hand and her beer in the other, wondering what the hell had just happened, until suddenly, Regina's voice dragged her back to reality. </p><p>"Emma? Are you there?"</p><p>"I- hi! Yes", Emma said, instantly flushing again. </p><p>"Do you mind telling me what that was about?"</p><p>"I haven't the faintest idea", Emma said, looking towards the spot where Snow had vanished. </p><p>"Really", Regina replied drily, and sensing another feud coming her way, Emma hastily added, "I think she was just trying to help. I was a little worried about tonight, you see, and..."</p><p>Emma trailed off, at a loss for words, cursing Snow for making a bad situation even worse. </p><p>"You were nervous?", Regina clarified.</p><p>That seemed like the tip of the iceberg with a shit ton of issues hidden underneath, but as not to complicate matters, Emma only said "...yes?"</p><p>"Don't be", Regina said softly, and her voice was different than anything Emma had ever heard. </p><p>"I really want to see you, Emma". </p><p>Just like that, the nausea in the pit of Emma's stomach transformed itself into butterflies. </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really". </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Okay?", Regina asked.</p><p>"Yeah", Emma said, and suddenly, a huge smile came over her face. "I'll see you at 8".</p><p>"You certainly will. Goodbye, Emma", Regina said, and Emma softly replied "bye", before the line went dead. </p><p>Nervous now for a whole new set of reasons, she called out "I have nothing to WEAR!"</p><p>Snow came hurrying back into the kitchen, a huge grin on her face. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Styled and ready, Emma pulled up in front of the mansion on Mifflin Street in her yellow bug which had been hastily cleaned, trying to push down the inferiority complex which threatened to rise again at the sight of the mayor's stately home. She rang the bell and a few seconds later, Regina opened the door in a deep blue dress. She looked incredible.</p><p>"Why you look nice", Regina said, when she took in Emma in turn.</p><p>"So do you", Emma said, mouth slightly dry, and Regina gave a smile. </p><p>"Shall we?", the mayor asked. </p><p>"This way", Emma said, and led her gallantly towards her car.</p><p>She saw Regina purse her lips when she beheld the vehicle, but Regina didn't say anything and Emma was grateful for that. She held open the passenger door and watched Regina gracefully slip in. Then she made her way around, telling herself beneath her breath "you got this, Swan", and got into the car herself. </p><p>"Where to?", Regina asked, and Emma replied, "you'll see". </p><p>When they pulled up in front of the restaurant ten minutes later and got out of the car, Emma hesitantly asked:</p><p>"Do you like it?"</p><p>"Oh, Emma", Regina said, and suddenly, she was reaching out for Emma's hand. </p><p>"I don't mind where we go. I just wanted to see you."</p><p>"Really?", Emma asked again, and she could tell Regina remembered from the little chuckle she gave.</p><p>"Really. Come on, Swan", Regina said, holding on tight to Emma's hand, and all Emma could do was follow her towards the softly dimmed lights and wafting smells of delicious food, thinking she must be the luckiest woman alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>